


Home

by enbytsukkis



Series: The Stark Legacy [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbytsukkis/pseuds/enbytsukkis
Summary: Peter and Harley finally get to see their home.





	Home

It's a surreal thing really.

They end up bring their dad home two weeks after the fight, It was also the first time Peter and Harley had ever seen the farm house, as everyone they ever visited called it. Morgan had talked the whole drive down about all the things she wanted to show them. 

"I've got to show you my treehouse, oh and you have to meet Gerald." Morgan added getting a laugh from both Tony and Pepper.

"Who's Gerald? Is he a cat?" Harley asked scrolling through his twitter feed. (His private one, the ones only his friends followed because he couldn't have all the memes he liked on his public twitter that had over 1 Million followers.)

"Gerald is a Llama, Morgan got him for her fifth birthday." Pepper replied.

"Why a Llama?" Peter asked staring at his younger sister. "Why the named Gerald?"

"I found the name on the back of an album in the kitchen." This was the first time mentioned why she gave him that name, even Pepper and Tony didn't know the origin of it.

"Oh no." Harley whispered realizing he knew what it stemmed from. 

"Oh yes." Peter replied know exactly where it had came from. It may had been years but Peter still remembering Harley's My Chemical Romance faze that had lasted for a year. "Even if the spelling is off it still makes it hilarious." 

Harley knew the many feeling of regret over his past fazes he went through, he thought he had finally moved forward and with both him and Peter forgetting it, this had just brought it back to light and Peter would not let him live this down again.

"Peter I swear to god don't say it." Harley said staring daggers into his younger brothers eyes. Yet Peter took it as a challenge. 

"I can't believe Morgan named her Llama after the lead singer of My Chemical Romance." Peter had not one ounce of regret as he said that statement.

The whole car fell into silence as neither of the brothers said a word yet still staring at each other. Pepper and Tony shared glance before erupting into a fit of laughter. They missed this more than they would admit. 

"Who's My Chemical Romance?" Morgan asked as she looked at Harley holding his head in his hands as Peter laughed yet again.

"I'll show you exactly who they are as long as I can find the photos Harley didn't burn." Peter promised as Morgan looked at him with a smile. 

"I hate you so much." Harley said which ended with him a punch on the shoulder from Morgan. 

"Don't be mean to my brother." Morgan retaliated. 

"He's my brother too." Harley argued as Peter watched. 

Pepper pulled off a highway road onto a gravel road that led a fair way down before she finally turned again and through a path of trees finally revealed a beautiful house along with a barn off to the side of the house along with another Garage. There was a fairly big lake as well. 

Something about this looked familiar. Harley knew it, he just couldn't pin it on what.

Pepper pulled up the driveway and finally parked and turned off the car. She exited the car and opened the door to help Tony out as the other exited the car. Peter helped Morgan out of her seat while Harley grabbed the bags that May had brought them out of the very back, along with some food they had grabbed along the way. Pepper held Tony by her side and brought him inside, Rhodey soon pulled up behind them, and began to help bring things inside. 

Peter and Harley took a halt before heading inside the house, Morgan and Rhodey followed in Pepper and Tony. 

Before Rhodey looked at them and they walked in. 

It was even more beautiful on the inside. Morgan took both of there hands and brought them around showing all the things in the house besides there rooms. Pepper soon asked Morgan to go play outside for a bit.

* * *

He was walked upstairs with Pepper as she brought him down the hall and over to his room she opened up the door with a key that had been in her pocket and allowed him to step in as she stood in the doorway.

Peter had never been in his room before yet there a feeling of comfort being it. All of his things from the Tower and the Compound were there. His polaroids have all been hung in the same way they were before, his poster hung up, books arranged in the way they had been before. All of his clothes were placed on hangers in the closet or tucked away in the drawers. His Star Wars bedspread that he's had from the 7th grade that he still didn't want to part with even in his Sophomore year. 

"Me and your dad set it up before he left for the mission, we weren't sure if it was going to work but we knew if it did we wanted it to be ready for when we could take you and your brother home." Pepper explained as Peter took a walk around the room.

It looked like it had been occupied for the past five years, and that just made him even more sad. Yet it made him even more loved know they spent the time setting it up for him. 

He looked even closer at the photo frames that he picked up and saw the photos of him, Tony and his birth mom. The normal photo had only been on the polaroid that was taken before she left for her trip. 

Pepper walked over and placed a hand on shoulder. 

"Where'd you get this?" Peter asked. 

"It was Morgan who found it, she wanted to see photos of you and Harley while dad was gone and we came across the copy that we blew up from the polaroid." Pepper explained as a smile fell upon Peter's face. "I've got to go start making dinner, will be alright up here for a while."

Peter nodded as Pepper hugged him before she left. He took a look around his room and out the window, he had a perfect view of the lake and some of the other things around the yard. 

He lied down on his bed and decided to text MJ and Ned about what's been going on lately and explained why he hasn't been at school.

* * *

Harley walked around the house, he stopped in at the attic and looked around the first floor, it felt odd being in the house, he felt out of place. So much had happened and he had missed on it. 

Yet none of the family made him feel left out, he hung out with Peter playing cards, Morgan instantly fell in love with both of them. 

He had no reason to feel left behind. 

Harley ended up in his room a little while later, it was a lot smaller than both of his old ones combined but he didn't really mind since everything fit in there. He picked up the third Harry Potter book off his shelf, he had always been a fan off Harry Potter while Peter more enjoyed the Percy Jackson books. He was a few chapter in before he went over to Peter's room to see him reading the Lighting Theif to Morgan who was lying in his lap. He quickly knocked on the wooden door. "Mind if I join?"

Peter paused for a moment. "Sure thing." Peter said before picking up again. Harley sat down at the end of the bed, Morgan had fallen asleep in the midst of chapter 4, as did Harley and soon after Peter. 

* * *

It was around 5:30 when Pepper knocked on the door to Harleys room to see him not there, she checked into Peter's room to see them all asleep. She pulled her phone and took a photo before she closed the door again to leave them be. 

It was nice to have this back, it was nice to have there family back. Even if it did take five years.


End file.
